A Thousand Years
by YourEnchantingDesire
Summary: Working as a maid for the Makaelson family Gabriella catches the eye of one of the Originals. Unaware that she is the mate to Elijah becomes thrust into the supernatural world along with her past that come back to haunt her.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything from the originals. I do own the character Gabriella Jackson. Please note that I am writing a different take on the story. Also take note that this story takes place in the Vampire Diaries through the Originals.

* * *

><p><strong>Gabriella's pov<strong>

It was late in the afternoon and it was almost time for me to leave the Mikaelson Mansion. Despite that I have been working for the family for several months I still feel nervous walking through the front doors.

Working as a maid made me invisible to the others in the household. I was thankful for this because I did not want to draw attention to myself and I preferred not to socialize with anyone.

Ever since I had moved to Mystic Falls I needed a job to help support my family. After the death of my parents death I have become the caretaker to my little brother Jasper.

We spent most of our lives on the road and moving from one place to another. I was thankful when a woman named Ester took me in as her employee. I did not know if she paid me extra money because I was good at my job or because she pitied me.

Either way I am grateful for I needed the extra help that I can get. Through out my days I usually spent it at the Mekaelson Mansion. I am happy that Esther's sons and daughter pay me no heed.

I stay out of their way and they stay out of mine. However, every now and then I find myself in the same room with them. To my relief the brothers and sister barely notice my presence.

If there is one thing I have learned was never get attached to the family. I learned that lesson the hard way and I intend not to make the same mistake twice. I had a brother to take care of and I did not need any distractions.

As I finished dusting the living room Esther entered the room. "You are free to return home my dear."

I shyly smiled. "Thank you Mrs. Mikealson."

She nodded. "Have a good evening Gabriella."

After walking out of the front door I got into my car and drove away from the Mansion. I was eager to get home because I had to make dinner for my little brother.

My thoughts drifted back to my parents and the night they died. I remembered the promise I had made to them. I would always be there for my brother and protect him no matter what.

To this day I have not broken my promise for he was all I had left. Despite how hard it has been on the both of us we have remained strong. My brother and I have never been more close.

If it was not for him I would have given up on living a long time ago. When the moment I feel dread and despair I look into his eyes and I know I have something to live and fight for.

* * *

><p><strong>Elijah's pov<strong>

I watched our young maid leave through the window in the library. The young woman intrigued me for she seemed different from most human females I have met in the past.

When I first laid eyes on her I knew she is my soul-mate and I longed to be near her. However, I knew that I needed to speak to my mother on this to make sure that I have found the one for me.

Hearing footsteps I turned to see Klaus standing there smirking at me. "Enchanted with the human brother?"

I tilted my head. "She is a curious one for I am interested in knowing this woman."

Klaus smiled. "Ahh brother, you have always had a soft spot for beautiful women."

I opened my mouth to respond to his statement when out mother walked through the door. "Elijah may I speak with you alone?"

She turned her attention toward Klaus silently asking him to leave. He looked curious and wisely did not question her. He quickly left the room leaving our mother and I alone.

After hearing the click of the door being close she began to question me. "I could not help but notice that you have taken a liking to our maid."

I nodded. "I have mother. I cannot explain it but I feel drawn to her. Could it be that I have found my soul-mate?"

She nodded. "Yes, I believe you have son. However, when you decide to pursue they young woman you need to take caution. She has dark secrets in her past and you will have to be patient with her."

I looked down a moment. "Of course mother. I do not wish to frighten her away."

She smiled. "You also need to know that she is unaware of the supernatural world. It would be wise to hide the truth from her until you know she is ready to hear it. You will know when the time is right, I have faith that you will find a way to earn her trust?"

I smiled as a idea formed in my head. "Perhaps I will invite her to attend the ball that will be taking place?"

She nodded. "Yes, I will let you be the one to invite her. You may have to persuade her to come for I do not think she has ever attended to a event like this before."

I nodded. "I think I could find a way to convince her to let me be her escort."

She chuckled. "I am sure you can son, if she agrees I have a lovely dress for her to wear just for the occasion."

Giving me a light caress my cheek a motherly affection that I gladly accepted she walked out of the room leaving me to my thoughts.

All my existence I have fallen in love with many women. However, my love for them have always faded in time. I am pleased to know that I have found someone that I would love for all eternity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gabriella's pov**

I stood in the guest bedroom gazing at my reflection in the mirror. I am wearing a sleeveless red dress with my long hair curled and partly pulled back away from my face.

After receiving a invitation from Elijah asking me to attend to the ball with him as my escort I quickly declined his offer. However, after many days of persuasion and a little help from his mother I am being "forced" to go.

A soft knock on the door told me it was time to head down stairs to greet the guests. Despite the fact I am not overjoyed to be attending the grand event I was going to make the most of it.

I hesitated slightly before I slowly opened the door to see Elijah standing before me. He wore a black tux with a white dress shirt. Just looking at him anyone could see how handsome he is, he is the kind of man that would make any woman blush.

Elijah held out his hand. "Shall we?"

After taking his hand he placed mine on the crook of his elbow. He led me through the hall and down the stairs, I gripped his arm tightly. I took deep breaths as the room full of people looked in our direction.

Elijah took hold of a glass full of wine and raised it up. "Thank you for coming to this grand event, I am happy that you can join us in celebrating the return of my family. If everyone could please grab a partner and join us in a waltz."

In my mind I began to panic for it had been several years since I had danced. I silently prayed that I would not make a full of myself as we gathered around the dance floor.

The music started playing after the others gathered around. I instantly stiffened when Elijah placed his arm around my waist. I forced myself to relax as we moved across the floor.

Briefly looking into his eyes I saw that he was staring at me intently. He gave me a gentle smile. "You look lovely."

A blush appeared on my cheeks. "Thank you."

Elijah gently twirled me around before bringing me back to him. "I am pleased that you had decided to join me this evening."

I shyly smiled. "I am honored that you asked me to come tonight."

He must have heard the slight sarcasm in my voice because he gave out a light chuckle.

I looked away from his alluring eyes not wanting to get lost in them. He gently pulled me closer to his body. I ignored how my body responded to him and tried to put some distance between us.

While holding on tightly to his hand I let myself get lost in the music. My thoughts were interrupted by his soothing voice. "You are a extraordinary dancer."

A smile appeared on my face. "Thank you, my mother taught me how to dance when I was a young girl."

We suddenly stopped dancing and he started to lead me away from he dance floor. I silently started to panic when I saw where he was taking me.

As we walked closer to the balcony away from the others my eyes finding Esther's allowing her to see my fear.

She just gave me a comforting smile as Elijah and I disappeared from view. My heart started to beat faster and faster as I found myself standing alone with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Elijah's pov<strong>

I let my eyes wonder down taking in every curve and angle of her body. Her dress made her look beautiful exposing her luscious neck which I long to press my lips against.

Her heart was beating faster and faster by the second, it is clear that I make her very nervous.

I tend to ease her mind. "Tell me, how do you like working for my family?"

Gabriella shrugged. "You family is kind to me especially your mother."

I studied her face knowing that she is telling the truth. "I am happy to hear that, I hope that my sister and brothers treat you kindly?"

She nodded. "Yes."

Taking note of her expression I knew she has something on her mind "Why did you invite me here tonight?"

I did not wish to frighten her away for she is such a delicate flower. One wrong move and she will flee from my presence.

Quickly I came up with a lie. "You have bee working hard for my family I thought that a evening like this will make you feel appreciated."

Gabriella believed me. "Thank you, that is very kind of you."

We continued to stand out on the balcony letting the silence consume us content to be in each others presence.

She shivered as a gust of wind blew in our direction."Come, let us go back inside. You will catch cold if we do not."

Leading her back inside I noticed that everyone's eyes are on her. They seemed taken with the woman who has caught my attention.

I could not stop myself in becoming prideful in the knowledge that everyone knew that she is mine. However, young Gabriella is unaware of this which at the moment I am grateful for.

Looking up at my mother she gives me a nod silently telling me that she approves of my actions.

Despite our differences my mother longed for me to find happiness. She believes that this woman could redeem me of my past sins.

However, I am still suspicious of her actions for I know that she is planning something.

My mother does become fond of people that are not her family and her interest in the young woman has me somewhat concerned.

I gather my thoughts together before returning my focus onto my mate who has grown nervous again.

Gabriella tightened her hold on my arm as my sister and brothers give us a curious look before moving on.

A small smile forms on my lips for I have realized that she is everything I want in a mate. She is quiet, soft spoken and strong willed which proves to me that she will allow me to protect her when the time comes.

I know that it would take time for her to open up and trust me. She is not willing to have someone care for her and I longed to know the reason behind this.

From her demeanor I silently questioned if she has been deeply hurt in the past. If this proves to be true I need to find a way to explore her dark secrets and gain her trust.


End file.
